Butterfly Kisses after Bedtime Prayers
by Thesda
Summary: A small story taken from a challenge that said to use a Third Watch Character and have them have a daughter. I took a twist with it, but I hope you enjoy and for you sentimental types have a box of tissues.


Butterfly Kisses after Bedtime Prayers

By:Bethesda

Summary:A challenge said use butterfly kisses, but they said have a male TW cahracter get married and have a daughter I used a twist with my shipperness. Enjoy Review.

_There's two things I know for sure._

_She was sent here from heaven, and she's daddy's little girl._

_As I drop to my knees by her bed at night, _

_she talks to Jesus, and I close my eyes. _

_And I thank God for all of the joy in my life, But most of all, for..._

_Butterfly kisses after bedtime prayer.  
Stickin' little white flowers all up in her hair.  
"Walk beside the pony  
daddy, it's my first ride."  
"I know the cake looks funny,  
daddy, but I sure tried."  
Oh, with all that I've done wrong,  
I must have done something right  
To deserve a hug every morning,  
And butterfly kisses at night_

It has been ten years since I married Faith. I married her shortly after Fred left her the first time and was found dead in an alley. Emily was only 12 at the time now she is 22. It took her a while to get used to calling me daddy but she finally started after a year of me being around everyday. I would kneel by her bed at night, and pray. Something she started with me at night praying and butterfly kisses. Yeah so I never go to be there when she had pony rides and she need me to walk next to her or have her make me a birthday cake when she was five years old. But she was still my daughter.

_Sweet sixteen today,  
She's looking like her momma  
a little more everyday.  
One part woman, the other part girl.  
To perfume and makeup,  
from ribbons and curls.  
Trying her wings out in a great  
big world. But I remember...  
Butterfly kisses after bedtime prayer.  
Stickin' little white flowers all up in her hair.  
"You know how much I love you daddy,  
But if you don't mind,  
I'm only going to kiss you on  
the cheek this time."  
With all that I've done wrong  
I must have done something right.  
To deserve her love every morning,  
And butterfly kisses at night._

I was there I ducked calls but I was there, for her sixteenth birthday something I swore I would do. I couldn't miss it. I watched her as she came out of the bedroom that pretty white dress she wore and the make up and perfume, her mothers Polo sport for women. I remember holding my tears back and trying not to break down. I hugged her and her words, "You know how much I love you daddy, but if you don't mind I'm only going to kiss you on the cheek this time." I wanted to scream yes, yes I mind"

_  
All the precious time  
Like the wind, the years go by  
Precious butterfly  
Spread your wings and fly  
She'll change her name today.  
She'll make a promise,  
and I'll give her away.  
Standing in the bride room  
just staring at her,  
she asked me what I'm thinking,  
and I said "I'm not sure,  
I just feel like I'm losing my baby girl."  
Then she leaned over....and gave me...._

"Mom Dad I'm getting married" I remember those words as clear as day when I came home from work and Emily told us. I can't loose my little girl let me have one minute with the prick and I'll take care of him. He can't have my girl. No not allowed at all, where's my gun he's standing in front of me I'll shoot him now and be done with it. Faith took my hand. And she cried._  
_

Wedding day, Oh God I need a xanax. I walked in after Faith helped Emily into her dress. I sighed I wanted to hug her, She turned, "Dad whats going through your head"

"I feel like I'm loosing you." He said. "you Look so beautiful Em."

"Your not ever gonna loose me daddy" she said and she leaned over.

_  
Butterfly kisses, with her mama there  
Sticking little flowers all up in her hair  
"Walk me down the aisle, daddy, it's just about time"  
"Does my wedding gown look pretty, daddy?"  
"Daddy, don't cry."  
With all that I've done wrong,  
I must have done something right  
To deserve her love every morning,  
And butterfly kisses  
I couldn't ask God for more, man, this is what love is  
I know I've gotta let her go, but I'll always remember  
Every hug in the morning, and butterfly kisses..._

She gave me Butterfly kisses right there in front of Faith. Faith sobbed. I held Emily like she was the last thing on Earth. "Daddy its time would you walk with Mom and I" she asked. My heart burst, of course I would that was a stupid question. Faith took her place next Emily on the right, and I took the place on her left. "Daddy Don't Cry" she said

We walked the endless isle. "Who gives this woman away?" the preacher asked

"Her father and I do" Faith said, as she hugged Emily then I did the same, we took our seats. And watched, I prayed, I couldn't ask for more. I must have done something right in my screwed up life to be so blessed with a stepdaughter who loved me so much to give me hugs in the morning and Butterfly kisses at night.


End file.
